Family Reunion, Part Four
"Family Reunion, Part Four" is the fourteenth issue of the Angel & Faith comic book series. Joss Whedon is the Executive Producer. Synopsis The dark energies of Quor'toth were corrupting Willow to the point where she was going dark again. She wanted to leave the dimension as soon as possible, but that would leave the others open to attack from the Old One. Angel instead urged her to stay, convincing her she could beat the darkness long enough. And so, she stayed and engaged the Old One in magical combat, while Connor tried to lead his follower through the portal to Earth. Willow however attacked him too. She easily bested Quor'toth by dropping a mountain on it. While she ranted about what a fine ruler of the dimension she would be, Angel and Faith devised a plan. Faith hurled Angel at Willow and he grabbed her and sunk his teeth into her, draining a lot of her blood quickly, Willow fainted. The dark energies caused Angel to be unable to stop feeding, while it made Faith quick to want to kill him. Connor tried to stop her and Willow came to and tried to stop Angel for actually throwing himself at Faith's sword. Through this the situation calmed down and everyone reverted to their normal self. Willow thanked Angel, but reminded him that she couldn't forgive him for the Twilight crisis just yet. She opened a portal to the World Without Shrimp for the Connor-worshippers to escape to. Willow allowed Angel to take the piece of Giles' soul from the Scythe and whispered a warning to Faith. She was cut off however, when Quor'toth the Old One reawoke. Quickly, Willow jumped through the portal to World Without Shrimp, while the others used the portal to return to Los Angeles. Angel and Connor reconciled, with Angel promising to call more often. Faith and Angel talked briefly about Angel's quest and Angel revealed that he was nearly done. Meanwhile, in London, Faith's squad had been attacked by Drusilla, with one fatality and another serious injury. When Nadira found out, it was also revealed to her that Angel had been at the scene and that Faith had been spotted helping Angel. Continuity The story was set after "Daddy Issues", but before "The Hero of His Own Story". *Faith referenced her one-night stand with Xander in "The Zeppo", describing the event as something she only did when she was crazy. This could also be a reference to her near-rape of him when he tried to get her confess to killing someone in "Consequences". *This marked the first time Dark Willow had emerged since "Grave". *Angel expressed an awareness of Willow's 'dark' phase during Season Six. *Willow would send the demons to the World Without Shrimp dimension. This strange dimension was mentioned several times in "Superstar" and "Triangle". *After giving Angel a piece of Giles' soul to him through the scythe, Willow was shocked and happy to realize that she felt Giles in there, describing it now as "very legit" in comparison to her earlier skepticism. She would later be proven right when Giles was resurrected in "What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two" *Nadira realized Faith's partnership with Angel, a vital factor in the following arcs. *Drusilla was revealed to still be in London since Daddy Issues. *Willow's quest to restore magic by journeying through dimensions was continued in Willow: Wonderland. *Angel stated to Faith that a vampire's bite can stimulate pleasure receptors, so he had bitten Dark Willow to calm her down. This was also the case for Buffy when she forced him to feed on her to save his life in "Graduation Day, Part Two". *Willow was the first of the original Scoobies to slightly repair her relationship with Angel following his actions as Twilight and possessed murder of Giles, showing understanding that he believed taking up Twilight was the right thing to do at the time. She had lost most of her grudge towards him, even if she hadn't truly forgiven him. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Connor *Willow Rosenberg *Quor'toth *Xander Harris *Charles Gunn *Rupert Giles *Nadira *Daphne *Liz *Marianne (killed) *Patsy *Drusilla (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Old One *Half-Demon *Unidentified Demons *Unidentified anthropomorphic dog demons Events Locations *Quor'toth *Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles *London Weapons and Objects *Scythe *Tooth of Ammuk Death Count *Marianne, drained by Drusilla. Behind the Scenes Collections *''Family Reunion'' *''Angel & Faith Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 2'' Pop Culture References *When Faith throws Angel at Willow, they use the Fastball Special move seen in many superhero comics. It originated in X-Men and also appeared in Joss' run on the title. *Trying to sound like a Messiah to his followers, Connor quoted the Bible and Star Wars. *Faith disliking her responsibilities said she was unlike Spider-Man. *The variant cover is inspired by the film poster for The Wizard of Oz ''(1939). Pencils and inks by Rebekah Isaacs and colors by Dan Jackson. Quotes Gallery Previews AF14P1.jpg AF14P2.jpg AF14P3.jpg nl:Family Reunion, Deel Vier Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine